


Non lo avevi scelto.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Corri sulla fascia attento a tenere la palla salda tra i piedi.Dai un attimo uno sguardo al centro e vedi Karim.In realtà non ti serve vederlo perché sai che è lì. Senti la sua presenza con ancora maggiore consapevolezza nell’ultimo periodo.Da quando è iniziata quella cosa tra voi lo sai.





	Non lo avevi scelto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sono tornata su loro due.  
> Come se non fosse una cosa ovvia che prima o poi sarei tornata a scrivere qualcosa che li riguardava.  
> La tripletta di Karim di qualche settimana fa me ne aveva dal l'occasione, ovviamente scrivo e dimentico di pubblicare ma alla fine me ne ricordo e allora eccoci qui.  
> Vi lascio leggere che penso sia meglio.

Corri sulla fascia attento a tenere la palla salda tra i piedi.  
Dai un attimo uno sguardo al centro e vedi Karim.

In realtà non ti serve vederlo perché sai che è lì. Senti la sua presenza con ancora maggiore consapevolezza nell’ultimo periodo.   
Da quando è iniziata quella cosa tra voi lo sai.

Ed erano stati mesi lunghi e lui ti aveva aiutato a essere felice, lo aveva fatto sempre e tu ti eri innamorato di lui.  
Ancora una volta, nonostante ti fossi promesso di non farlo succedere, ti eri innamorato di qualcuno che non ti aveva mai fatto capire di poter ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti in quel senso. 

Karim non si è mai davvero legato a qualcuno in quel modo o almeno non lo aveva fatto che nessuno da quando James era andato via.   
E poi il vostro rapporto aveva iniziato a cambiare solo quell’anno, quando si era piano avvicinato a te guidandoti verso un nuovo livello di consapevolezza, non solo nel calcio ma anche a livello strettamente personale.

Eri riuscito a superare tutto quello che aveva portato alla fine la tua storia con Isco e ora lo stavi guardando tornare lentamente tra le braccia che forse aveva amato da sempre, lo stavi facendo e con Karim al tuo fianco sembra più facile. Innamorarti di Isco era qualcosa a cui avevi pensato dal primo momento e quando era successo non ti eri stupito più di tanto.

Con Karim niente era stato pensato.  
Non era stata pensata la prima volta che ti sei ritrovato a baciarlo nella sua macchina dopo una bella vittoria, non lo era stato farti trascinare a casa e farlo sul divano del suo salotto perché la camera da letto era ad una distanza che sembrava incolmabile.

Avevi semplicemente smesso di pensare e se tornassi indietro probabilmente rifaresti ogni cosa uguale.  
Quando la palla entra in porta e vedi Karim correre verso di te lo stringi e lui ti stringe cosi forte che per un attimo smetti di respirare.  
“Ti amo.”

Te lo sussurra all’orecchio con l’entusiasmo del goal che senti scorrere tra di voi e non registi quelle parole perché venite raggiunti da tutti gli altri per festeggiare.  
Ti stacchi da lui come se ti fossi scottato e non sai perché reagisci in quel modo quando è tutto quello che avresti voluto ti dicesse.   
Il modo in cui ti ha detto quelle parole ti si ripete nella testa.

Poi segna di nuovo e gli sei di nuovo davanti, il modo in cui ti guarda ti fa rabbrividire.  
Rispondi ai suoi tocchi con altri tocchi e al suo sorriso con un altro sorriso.

Provi a non pensarci, provi a non farlo perché dopo la felicità la paura ha fatto capolino dentro di te.  
Gli avevi appena dato la palla per un goal assurdo.

Forse non lo intendeva nel senso che speravi, forse non era la stessa cosa.  
Lo eviti per gli ultimi minuti in cui sei in campo, cerchi di non avvicinarti troppo a lui perché ti serve il tempo di assorbire tutto.  
Hai bisogno per un attimo per rimettere insieme tutto e calmare il tuo cuore.

Quando esci e ti siedi in panchina chiudi un attimo gli occhi e respiri affondo.  
Osservi scorrere gli ultimi minuti della partita in silenzio anche se non puoi non sorride al goal di Karim.

Sta facendo una stagione meravigliosa e non riesci a non essere felice in quel momento e quando la partita finisce ti dici che non importa e lo stringi forte appena entrate negli spogliatoi.

“Torni da me?”  
Te lo chiede stringendoti ancora più forte come se avesse paura che tu possa ancora una volta sfuggire al suo abbraccio. Annuisci e lo stringi ancora più forte sorridendo come un cretino.

E quando lo guardi cosi felice non ti importa di niente.  
Sei abituato a sentirti in quel modo, Isco ti ha fatto sentire cosi per molto e quando alla fine sei crollato hai rovinato tutto, non vuoi rischiare che con Karim succeda la stessa cosa.  
Non riesci a immaginarti a perderlo.

Ti sei innamorato di Karim senza pensarci o sceglierlo per davvero.  
Averlo accanto sembra la cosa più giusta che tu possa fare perché ti rende migliore.

Quando salite sul pullman della squadra per ritornare verso il centro di allentamenti Karim ti si siede vicino e ti prende la mano.  
Non vi dite nulla, semplicemente ti appoggi sulla sua spalla e chiudi gli occhi rilassandoti completamente.  
Sorridi appena, perché ti senti uno sfigato.

Sempre innamorato di qualcuno che patologicamente ama già qualcun altro.  
“Va tutto bene?”

La voce di Karim è appena un sussurro mentre intreccia le vostre dita. In quel momento quel gesto e solo una consapevolezza in più di tutto quello che provi per lui.  
“Sto bene, voglio solo andare a casa.”

Dici mettendoti più comodo contro il suo corpo.  
Non sai esattamente quando ti addormenti, anche per non dovete stare molto in autobus, ma lo fai e sono due labbra delicate poggiate sulla tua fronte a svegliarti.  
Vedi Karim appena apri gli occhi e ti viene naturale sporgerti per baciarlo sulle labbra perché non registri dove siete in quel momento.  
Non ti allontana.

Ti stacchi sorridendo e realizzi di essere nel pullman della squadra ma smetti di pensarci perché Karim ti stringe forte.  
“Andiamo, su!”

Annuisci perché non ti fidi del tuo tono di voce, non ti fidi del fatto che sei appena sveglio e vorresti dirgli che lo ami anche tu.   
Non ti fidi di te stesso in momenti come quelli, in cui avverti Karim completamente attorno a te, il suo odore che si è impossessato dei tuoi vestiti e la sua vicinanza ancora più reale delle altre volte.

Gli resti cosi vicino per tutto il tempo e non ti importa quello che pensano gli altri, ormai sanno tutti che tu e Karim avete qualcosa.  
Non ti importa di Isco che ti guarda in modo strano, perché per quanto ami Alvaro sai per certo che sente qualcosa anche per te.  
Ti importa solo di Karim.

Karim che ti fa sedere davanti solo dopo averti baciato come si deve lontano da occhi indiscreti, svegliandoti completamente.  
“Ti va di prendere qualcosa da mangiare?”

Te lo chiede quando siete sulla strada per casa del maggiore, non hai idea di quanto tempo avete passato a pomiciare prima di riuscire a entrare in macchina.  
“Non ho molta fame, ma possiamo prendere qualcosa.”  
“Preparo io qualcosa allora, ti fidi?”

“Mi fido sempre, lo sai?”  
Ridete entrambi ma sapete quanto sia vero tutto quello.

Karim ti ha visto quando tutto intorno a te sembrava farti male, ti ha visto la sera dopo che Isco ti aveva detto di essere ancora innamorato di Alvaro.  
Aveva visto un lato di te che non amavi mostrare ma non era scappato.  
Si era preso cura di te.

Forse era iniziato tutto in quel momento, era iniziato quando avevi capito che Karim non ti avrebbe mai chiesto di cambiare o essere qualcosa che non eri per starti vicino.  
E siete davanti casa del maggiore quando ti fermi nel bel mezzo del vialetto.  
“Marco?!”

Karim attira la tua attenzione quando non ti vede entrare in casa con lui.  
“Eri serio prima?”

Glielo chiedi non spostando lo sguardo dal suo e sai che ha capito a cosa ti stai riferendo.  
Lo capisci dal modo quasi spaventato e difensivo con cui ti guarda.  
“Marco..”

“Era un ti amo perché mi hai fatto segnare o un ti amo perché mi fai perdere la testa quindi non mi importa del calcio, ti amo e basta?”  
La tua voce si spezza a metta della seconda frase ma lotti per non crollare perché sei cosi stanco che non sai quanto controllo riesci ad avere su te stesso. Karim ti guarda senza dire nulla, sai che sta pensando a cosa dirti.

Non ti ha mai ferito e sai che non lo farebbe mai volontariamente, sei consapevole di quello e speri di non averlo messo nella condizione di farlo in quel momento.  
Il silenzio non dura più di qualche secondo e stai per dire altro però Karim di interrompe.  
“Possiamo parlarne dentro?”

“Ho solo bisogno di saperlo, perché ti amo e mi fai perdere completamente la testa. Perché quando siamo insieme non mi importa di chi ci sia stato prima. Perché se ti dicessi ti amo sarebbe per tutto quello che ho detto prima e non solo perché mi hai fatto segnare.”

Respiri solo alla fine cercando di calmare il battito del tuo cuore perché pensi di aver urlato, magari vi hanno sentito tutti i vicini.   
Ma smette di importarti quando Karim ti prende la mano e ti trascina dentro casa.

Quando ti bacia, tutto quello che riesci a fare e aggrapparti a lui e ricambiare quel bacio nello stesso modo lasciandogli completamente il controllo su di te.  
Ti ritrovi con la schiena contro il muro e il suo corpo premuto addosso.

“Ti amo perché mi fai perdere la testa.”  
Lo sospira contro le tue labbra tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

“Ti amo perché mi fai perdere la testa ma ti amo anche perché la palla di oggi era perfetta. E tu sei sexy mentre fa quelle cose meravigliose in mezzo al campo.”  
Respirare l’uno contro le labbra dell’altro per un attimo, come a prendere consapevolezza di tutto quello che vi siete appena detti.  
Non hai scelto di innamorarti di Karim ma è successo e lasci che la consapevolezza che lui provi lo stesso entri dentro di te.

Lo baci ancora tenendogli il viso tra le mani.  
“Quando mi baci cosi anche mi fai perdere la testa.”

Ti dice contro le labbra e ridete entrambi a quel punto.  
Hai tutto quello che potessi desiderare in quel momento.


End file.
